


Prompts of Hotgear

by Drago_wolf288



Category: Static Shock
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, characters may be ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-10 17:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4401080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago_wolf288/pseuds/Drago_wolf288
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some little one-shot stories from a prompt list i found. Some chapters vary and warnings will be posted before a chapter in case anything explicit shows up. Majority of these will be established relationship unless told otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unprofessional

While the boy genius was working on updating backpack his lover walked into the room with a scowl and burnt clothes on. Amused he turned around to face Francis while he sat on the bed covering his face. 

“So, I take it rough first day.” He chuckled while setting down backpack. 

The hothead glared at him from between his fingers. “They fucking fired me” 

Alarmed the blond got up and crouched between the elder’s legs to look up at him. “What happened?” He gently questioned taking the larger hands into his and pressing a kiss on each knuckle. 

The hothead looked down at Richie and mumbled something under his breath. 

“I didn’t catch that love.” Richie’s voice held genuine concern now. He moved from kissing the knuckles to nuzzling his large hands.

The other let out a puff of smoke before saying “The uniform they gave me wasn’t fireproof and it caught on fire the moment I lost my temper with a customer.”

A snort of laughter filled the room followed by a burst of laughter from the blond. He had thought something terrible happened to his lover.

“You think this is funny?” The red head moved to get up from the bed.

“No not one bit!” The blond scrambled to move from the floor to the others lap sitting right in between his legs making it difficult for the other to stand up. 

They stayed like this with the genius’s head tucked under Francis’s chin when the silence was broken,

“You do have to admit that it’s a bit unprofessional to ‘accidentally’ catch on fire in the middle of working.” The blond let out a giggle when he got an irritated growl in response.


	2. Pizza

Richie was watching a movie when his stomach growled. He reached for the box of pizza when it was yanked just before he could open it.

“What’s your deal?” He looked towards the other.

Hotstreak smirked at the other. “Well since you asked so nicely, you’ve already had 5 slices I think you should tone it down a little.”

“You’re calling me fat.” Richie said as a matter of fact. He got up and walked towards the door.

“Shit.” The other cursed, “Where do you think you’re going?!” The hothead asked while getting up from the chair and rushed over to the other. 

Before he could open the door Francis slammed a hand on it to keep it closed. The genius turned towards him with a wild look in his blue eyes. Francis was now aware of how badly he fucked up but before he could say anything the younger man beat him to it.

He shoved at his lover’s chest, “Excuse the hell out of me for not having abs like yours and eating like a pig after a tough day!” Huffing out a sigh he continued, “For those matters, how do you even stand to look at me because apparently you have issues with the way I look and eat-“ 

Francis cut him off by kissing the other and pushing him up against the door. The heat came rolling off his body making the other pant into the kiss. Once Francis broke the kiss he looked the other in the eyes.

“Look here, you know I love the way you look Richie. I was just messing around before. Ya hear me?” The smarter of the two nodded his head in understanding.

“I guess I did overreact a bit.” The blond looked down while mumbling.

Francis used a finger to bring up the blonde's chin gently forcing him to look at him. 

A hungry growl interrupted the moment and Richie blushed. “Come on let’s go eat some more pizza.” Francis said lightly tugging the blond’s hand.

“Actually I’m tired of pizza, can we fix burgers instead?” He looked up into HotStreak's eye silently begging.

“Sure why not? I gotta warn you though; I can make one hell of a burger.”


	3. Pride

Francis prided himself on having his own apartment even though he didn’t quite make it through school. It had its perks such as being able to have his boyfriend spend the night. 

But then there were hard times such as now. It was the time to do taxes and normally he wouldn’t bother with it since it was too much of a hassle. 

Of course having a superhero lover meant trying to commit to doing what he was supposed to. So here he was trying to do them. 

He had become frustrated for the majority of the day sitting there with papers spread out on his desk and his calculator at hand. He refused to go to a tax person to do it for him because he didn’t want to have to explain that he couldn’t do it on his own. 

So when he heard the door open he glanced at the time on his watch and saw that it was the time he agreed for Richie to come over and work on backpack. “Hey Francis” The blond greeted setting the extra key back around his neck. 

The redhead grunted and went back to his work while Richie curiously looked at him then went to what came to be his work desk on the other side of the living room.

After a good ten minutes of silence Francis threw his pencil and pushed his chair back. He just couldn’t do this. He glanced at Richie and saw him staring right back at him.

He quickly looked back down to the papers scattered around him. While he was debating on asking Richie for help or not the blond got out of his chair and made his way over to Francis and picked up the pencil from the floor and plopped down in the chair.

Hotstreak was speechless as he continued to watch the other silently move the calculator aside and gather up the papers. 

“Wha…” He trailed off as understanding dawned on him; Richie was planning on doing his taxes for him.

He sat down on the couch and turned the channel. After a minute he hesitated muting the movie and stared straight at the screen.

“Hey Rich,” he paused when Richie hummed for him to continue, “thanks.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see the other smile as he kept calculating the numbers.


	4. Morning

Richie groaned as he turned to his side. He stayed up late last night finishing all his school projects that he waited last minute to do. 

He wanted so much to wake up next to his hot head lover but it was a school night and his dad didn’t approve of him spending the night over ‘Virgil’s’ house all the time. He loved to wake up next to the tired red head who would respond by pulling him closer and tightening his grip. 

Light shined through his window as he heard a knock on the door. “Richie sweetie, it’s time to get up.” His mom called from the other side. 

“I’m up!” he said cheerfully. He was always a morning person compared to other people because he saw this as an opportunity to get more work done on a brand new day. Gadget work that is.

He looked around the room to see a note perched on the window sill. Puzzled he walked over and grabbed the note when a shadow crossed his eye.

“Hotstreak!” He loudly whispered out the window. 

The other stopped in his tracks and looked back with an annoyed look. Richie knew the hot head wasn’t a morning person and was even amazed that the other was up at this hour. 

“You gonna say somethin’ or not?” the hoarse voice grunted causing him to grin wide.

“Want to walk with me to school?” He questioned wondering if he was overstepping his boundaries. The answer he got was an affirmative grunt and so Richie walked away from the window. 

“You have 15 minutes.” He rushed around to get ready and gave himself a pat on the back for taking a shower before he went to bed last night. 

Before going out the door he hesitated and put the note in his coat pocket while he grabbed his backpack. He found his mother in the living room and gave her a kiss on the cheek before saying bye. 

He was eager to see his lover again even though he saw him two days ago. When he saw his lover leaning against a tree he practically jumped on him bombarding the other with kisses. 

Francis seemed unfazed as he let him do as he pleased. “We should go now.” He said once he was able to pull away from the other. 

“Mkay.” Was all the he respond.

Then again he sounded more awake than he had been at first so that was a plus. They started walking with Francis carrying his bag because he insisted on it after unyielding protests from the blond. 

When they arrived at school he didn’t want it to end so he turned around and hugged the other tucking his head under his boyfriends chin. 

Then he leaned up and kissed him one last time before the other grabbed him. The hot head put both hands on his waist and pulled him closer. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and got on his toes to press a kiss to his lovers mouth once again. 

He couldn’t help but moan into the kiss and then whimper when Francis pulled away slightly.

Francis then went to nibble the tip of his ear. “Babe if we don’t stop now I am going to drag you behind the bleachers right now.” Francis growled in his ear to prove his point.

Richie sighed because he knew he had to go to all his classes to turn everything in and because his parents would be notified of his absence. 

That didn’t stop him from teasing his lover though, “And what would we do behind there?” He questioned bringing his arms to caress his toned stomach then continued questioning, “Would you have your wicked way with me?”

He looked up into the others eyes batting his eyelashes trying to look innocent while absently tracing the line of the muscles on his stomach.

He then stepped away and tugged his backpack from his boyfriends shoulder and walked inside the school making sure to swing his hips as he went.

When he was having lunch he remembered the note in his pocket and took it out reading the words written on them.

_Mornings are worse when you’re not there to brighten up my day_

He blushed as he faintly heard Virgil ask, “Hey man, you look red everything alright?”


	5. Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really fluff, includes Stockholm syndrome, deprivation and stalking. Richie is not a superhero in this one.  
> Very OOC but eh I tried...

There was always this constant feeling of being watched whenever Richie went somewhere. It didn’t matter where he went or with whom he was with. The feeling never stopped. 

He looked around for the 5th time when Virgil glanced at him. 

“You okay man?” He asked. 

Richie gave a shrug, “yeah I just feel like somebody is just-“ He paused not sure how to finish. Looking around once more he lowered his voice and finished, “watching.”

Virgil gave him a look, “now you’re just paranoid. Do you think this watcher can buy us some food?” He joked and threw his head back in laughter. 

He looked at his friend in distress, “I’m serious!” He exclaimed now glaring away from Virgil. He just knew someone was stalking him. 

They stopped at a red light when Virgil sobered up and simply looked at him. Richie didn’t know what his friend saw but he hoped it was enough to convince him that he was telling the truth. 

Instead Virgil caught him off guard.

“News flash Rich,” he lowered his voice to a whisper, “you’re not the superhero here so you have nothing to worry about.” After he finished he started walking again leaving Richie there alone.

Anger filled his veins at the thought of his best friend always thinking of himself lately. It was either Static this or Static that. He tried to put up with it, he really did but enough was enough.

He angrily went back in the direction they came from. Anger was the only thing he felt except when a strong arm grabbed his middle from behind and another held a cloth up to his mouth. Only then did a sense of dread fill him.

But by then it was already too late. 

He woke up to the sound of a door slamming. Groaning he lifted his head and looked around. Everything was out of focus until he remembered what happened. 

Moving to his feet he glanced around squinting into the darkness only to see a door on the other side of the room, a toilet on the opposite side and a mattress that lay in the corner. 

The sound of banging shook the walls and Richie moved to the door only to find it locked. He walked around the room to try to see anything else that could help him when he heard a crunch right under his foot. 

Bending down he picked up his glasses and sighed in frustration. Now left blinded and in the dark he could only resort to touch. 

At first he tried counting the seconds that went by but after he passed 621 seconds he soon gave up and went to sit on the bed. Static would come for him soon. Sure they had their differences but in the end Virgil and he were inseparable. 

At least that’s what he told himself as he sat waiting patiently in the dark. 

Soon what must have been weeks passed and the only interaction he had was from a rectangle slot in the door. Food and water would be passed along there for him to get and return. He started waiting desperately by the door for his next meal because he wasn’t sure if it would be his last.

He recited the pi numbers and when he ran out of numbers he used his fingernail to do the math on the wall which was covered with his blood from digging his nails into it constantly.

“HELP!” he screamed out into the darkness one day or night, always night, only hearing his echo yell back at him. He didn’t stop yelling until his voice became hoarse and nothing more than a throaty whisper. 

Seconds after he stopped screaming he heard the door click and he stiffened curled up on the floor. Footsteps were heard coming inside and the sound of the door closing back up. The footsteps headed towards the mattress and the person sat there. 

Richie glanced at the shadow figure that seemed to be glowing with a red-orange outline. Hesitantly he started crawling towards the glowing figure thinking it was an illusion of his own mind. 

Looking up at the figure he saw a black shadow move and with the faint glow he saw an arm reach out to him. He flinched but stayed put entranced by the light. The arm yanked him up onto the mattress. The moment sent him tumbling into the shadow persons lap.

“Foley.” A voice growled out and he tensed in surprise. Richie could feel waves of heat leave the others body as small streaks of light disappeared into the air around them. 

He cleared his throat, “th-that’s me?” His voice was still scratchy from yelling and it came out as a question. In truth he didn’t know anything anymore besides the darkness.

The shadowed man turned him so Richie’s back was to his chest and his body was cradled between the stronger man’s powerful thighs and muscled arms.

A shadow passed in front of him and once again he realized it was a hand that was palm up. Before he could question it a small flame appeared in the palm and he jerked back in surprise. 

A lone tear rolled down his cheek as he settled back into the only thing that could keep the darkness away.

The monster that could thrive while shrouded in darkness.


End file.
